


The Truth Untold

by nosiriuslystopit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bts song, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vigilante, Villains to Heroes, own world, truth untold bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosiriuslystopit/pseuds/nosiriuslystopit
Summary: "I can’t show you a ruined part of myselfOnce again I put a mask on and go to see youBut I still want you"SUMMARY:Katara’s been looking for a new roommate for her apartment for some time now, which is convenient because Zuko has been looking for a new apartment for some time as well. The two become roommates but unbeknownst to either of them, they both hide a secret.The Painted Lady is a  vigilante well-known amongst criminals. The Blue Spirit is a member of one of the most infamous crime groups. The two find themselves in an unexpected circumstance where their masks slowly come off for each other.Setting:Modern-era of its own world that is a mish-mash of eastern and western cultural influences
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Jet/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It wasn’t a rare occasion for Katara to have the desire to bang her head against a wall. 

For example, that one time she came home to her apartment, previously shared with her brother, to find that both his and his girlfriend’s clothes were strewn all over the place. Normally that wouldn’t call for such extreme measures such as head and wall abuse, but when you combine that with the lack of sleep she had the previous nights due to her brother and his girlfriend’s lack of volume sensitivity, it’s safe to say her frustration would be understandable. However, Sokka eventually did the considerate thing and got his own apartment. Another example of a situation that induced similar feelings for her would be when she has to deal with group mates in a school project, which that in and of itself should be self-explanatory. But what summoned such an urge for her again this time is the text she received from her roommate, June. 

June: 

_Umm… So the thing is, something came up and I’m not sure when I’ll be back so feel free to find another roommate to help with rent. You can tell Iroh to change the name on the lease, I’m sure he’ll understand. I left some money on the counter to cover the damage… I would have left money for the rent but I was kind of in a rush. I'll just transfer you the money... Uh yeah, sorry again._

To put into context the severity of the situation, Katara had just come home from her former job. Because of course, she just _had_ to get fired today. It was due to her losing her cool when a rather rude customer couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. If that wasn’t bad enough, she now stood in the doorway of her trashed apartment with knocked-over furniture, shattered bowls and plates, kitchen utensils strewn everywhere, one blood-stained knife, and a hole in the wall. Letting out a sigh and slumping her shoulders, she maneuvered her way around the mess. After getting the broom and dustpan from the closet which remained untouched, she pocketed the money left on the counter.

June was always a rather brash roommate, but she was more than responsible when it came to finances. Sure she spent a lot of time and money partying, but she never failed to pay her end on rent and bills. She had an influx of income, so Katara never had a problem with whatever else June did. The money she left was sufficient enough for all the damage done and June did say she'd transfer money, but that didn't take away the stress Katara felt. Ignoring the prickling feeling in her eyes and the heavy feeling on her chest, she decided to put off the headbanging for another day. She had to think about cleaning up, looking for a new job, and finding a new roommate.

Letting out a heavy breath and tightening her grip on the cleaning tools, she understandably said, “shit.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Zuko sat in the car still and stoned faced with a bandage over one of his eyes, pondering what to do next. Of course, there was the mission his father gave him, but that was a long-term task. He needed a plan of action on how to achieve such a thing, which is what he was thinking of on their way to one of his uncle’s buildings. His mind felt too muddled to think but he attempted to anyways, in order to distract himself.

Iroh broke the silence, “you were right to stand up for that man, nephew.”

 _“I got exiled for doing so,”_ Zuko wanted to say. But with clenched fists, Zuko remained quiet. 

He stayed that way not only during their trip to the apartment but during his first weeks there as well. He barely spoke, only answering Iroh’s questions with irritated and clipped responses. He spent his time thinking of how he could accomplish his mission. Of course, first, he needed to get intel. That would mean contacting people who fraternized with the underbelly of the city. So that’s what he did, he would go out undercover almost every night to find people who might have the information he needed. His gloomy disposition is rather normal, but one rougher-than-usual excursion had him come home in a much more unpleasant mood. 

He entered the apartment with a twisted ankle and a few cuts here and there. It was 3 in the morning so it was a surprise that Iroh was still up. His uncle immediately got up and helped Zuko onto the couch but he only swatted his uncle’s hand away.

“I don’t need your help, uncle,” he says irritated as he seats himself.

“Fine, you can treat your own injuries. But let me at least make you some tea, there’s something I have to tell you,” Iroh replied as he went to the stove to put on the kettle.

“I DON’T NEED TEA!”

“But nephew—

Zuko cut him off, “what I need is to accomplish my mission so I can restore my honor! Your tea won’t help me with that, so just let me be!”

Iroh replied calmly, “I received intel on the avatar’s location. It also happens to be in the vicinity of one of my buildings which has an apartment available.”

Relief and adrenaline rushed through Zuko. His mind was going a mile a minute, but with a steady voice he said, “finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first ever fic, so I apologize if it isn't necessarily very good. This is also my first time using ao3 to post stuff so I'm still getting a hang of how things work. If I'm being honest, this is kind of just self-indulgent so I could do the whole, "And then they were roommates" "OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES," thing. If you guys have any advice and/or criticism, feel free to tell me.


	2. hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha

I swear I was planning on updating the fic, please don't crucify me. I just had an existential crisis for a bit. I'll try to upload the next few chapters in the following months, but no promises since school is a pain in the ass. Sorry again lmao. I'll go finish my school essay now.

Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTED I WILL GIVE ALL OF YOU A KITH (with consent ofc).


End file.
